


Turbulence.

by kalyma9



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Airplanes, Airports, Crack, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Sort Of, ish, it's pretty much platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalyma9/pseuds/kalyma9
Summary: Seungmin was looking forward to some peace and quiet, but instead he became a... hero?
Relationships: Kim Seungmin & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Turbulence.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written purely for entertainment purposes, and is not meant to be taken seriously at all. Hope you enjoy it, and let me know what you think in the comments!

No one was happier than Seungmin when it was finally time to board the plane. He was looking forward to the long, non-stop, flight to get some well-deserved sleep.

The whole LA K-Con thing had been non-stop interviews, performances, appearances, fan-signs, you name it. The whole group had been thankful when Manager-nim announced that they had all of first class to themselves, except for a few VIP’s who had also requested privacy. 

This meant no fans watching their every move, trying to sneak pictures constantly. It meant not having to be on guard every minute. 

It meant peace, and if there was anything Seungmin wanted right now, it was peace.

He sank into his seat with a huge sigh of relief, leaning back and closing his eyes. His muscles slowly began to unwind and he knew sleep was not far away. 

Someone plopped into the empty seat beside him, and he frowned slightly. He has been hoping not to have a seat mate for the flight. Keeping his eyes closed, he trusted the person sitting there would get the message and leave him alone. 

Unfortunately, the opposite proved to be true.

After only about 30 seconds of silence, the unknown seat mate made a throat clearing sound and began talking. 

Seungmin’s eyes flew open, wide. What he had assumed to be one of his group members, all guys, was in reality, a _girl._

She noticed him looking at her. “Oh, good, you’re awake. I was afraid you were already asleep. Some people can fall asleep so fast, lucky saps, but not me, especially in a strange place. I mean, really, in a room full of strangers, it’s so hard to relax and close my eyes. I just keep thinking- what if someone is watching me- so of course then I have to open my eyes and check. Try doing that like a hundred times and see if you can sleep. My brother says I’m nuts, but what does he know, he cracks walnuts on the side of his head, so who is the true nut but I ask you. Oh my goodness, I am so sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Mindy Parker, and you are? You do speak English don’t you? That would be too funny if you didn’t, and here I’ve been talking non stop this whole time.”

She paused and looked at him expectantly. Seungmin closed his mouth, which he just realized was hanging slightly open. He was beyond bewildered, who was this human whirlwind? 

Looking around to try and get context, he was only more confused. No one else seemed to notice anything wrong.

The girl leaned slightly closer, with a questioning look. He frowned himself, giving his name.

“Um… Seungmin. Seungmin Kim.”

“Oh goody, you do speak English!” She clapped excitedly. “I’m so glad, it would have been a waste of a perfectly good ramble if you hadn’t. By the way, you look kinda familiar, have I seen you around campus? Do you go to college? What year? Freshman?”

Since he was taking online classes Seungmin _was_ actually a college freshman, so he nodded.

“Cool, I’m a sophomore, probably why we don’t see each other. Or maybe you go to a different school. Silly me assuming you go to the same college I do. There are literally hundreds of colleges, why would I think we were at the same one? Whatever. So how old are you, 18? 19? When’s your birthday? You can tell a lot about someone by when their birthday is.”

She was so happy and earnest, Seungmin couldn’t help himself, he told her his birthday. September 22nd, 2000.

“No way! Way, way cool. Mine is September 21st, 1999. We’re practically birthday twins! That means I’m a year and a day older than you. A year and a day- a year and a day- huh, sounds like a song title.” And she began to sing softly “A year and a day, that’s how long it’s been…” she giggled. “Sounds cheesy, doesn’t it. Oh well, I never claimed to be a songwriter, or a singer for that matter. Hey, did you notice, we already took off. Wow! Usually I freak a little when that happens, but we’ve been so busy talking I didn’t even notice. Did you? Boy, am I glad that’s over. I am such a chicken liver, my brother makes fun of me for it all the time. He wonders how someone like me is not afraid of a single bug, but almost everything about flying turns me into a quivering mess of jello. Good thing I have a great seat partner like you to keep me company and distract me.”

Seungmin just sat and stared at her. He could not believe someone could say so much, yet say so little. He wasn’t really listening, busy wondering who she was. He looked around and saw four strangers. The two men were obviously body-guard types, and the two women could be anyone. They must be the VIPs the manager told them about. Therefore this girl was a VIP too. 

He tuned her back in.

“...and then I said ‘Well of course I’m flying, you don’t think I’m going to take a boat, do you?’ The open ocean is worse than flying! Honestly, some people are so dumb. Anyway, enough about me, tell me about you. What’s your major? Are you flying home for the break? What’s your favourite thing to do in Korea? Do you have a favourite place? Where are you from? Are you Korean? Are you going for a visit, or do you live there?”

Before he could answer any of her string of questions, Chan was suddenly there. He leaned close and spoke urgently in Hangul. 

_“Seungmin, be careful what you say, we don’t know who she is. Don’t share anything personal with her. Keep your mouth closed, and keep your distance.”_

Chan looked at him piercingly. “ _Understand?!”_

Seungmin nodded emphatically. When Chan spoke in _that_ voice, everyone obeyed. 

Mindy watched silently, till Chan was back in his seat. “Well, he seemed upset. What’s got his panties in a twist?” she said, snappily. “Rude!” She threw Chan’s way. Chan was watching her.

“He understands English,” Seungmin told her. “He’s Australian.”

Mindy was unfazed. She sneered at Chan, and then stuck her tongue out at him, before turning her shoulder to him. 

“Is he your boss? He needs to learn some manners. Isn’t he a little young to be a boss? Is he older than he looks? He reminds me of my brother. Always has to boss everyone around. Not happy unless they’re telling you what to do. Ugh, can’t wait to be my own boss. Say, I wonder what time supper is. This is first class, so it’s bound to be good. I’m super hungry, didn’t eat much lunch, too busy with all that last minute stuff, you know. So, what do you think we’ll have? Shouldn’t they be around soon offering drinks? I’m pretty thirsty too. Did you know, the best thing to drink on a flight is water? I know, strange isn’t it. Everyone wants to drink fun stuff like soda, but water is so much better for you. I really like fizzy water the best though. My mom says it’s nasty, but my dad likes it too. He calls it “our guilty pleasure.”, and I always feel kind of naughty when I drink it now.” She giggled, and continued her barrage of words. Seungmin sat limply, wondering if she would ever run out of words.Movement caught the corner of his eye, and he turned.

Jeongin, sitting in the row in front of him, was peering over the top of his seat, eyes wide in wonder at the amount of words spewing out of the girl’s mouth. Felix had also twisted around in his aisle seat to look. Seungmin then noticed the typical reactions of other members. Minho and Jisung, across the aisle, were laughing hysterically at his calamity. Changbin was busy writing in his ever present notebook, and Hyunjin was sound asleep. Chan was glaring back at him. Seungmin sighed and desperately hoped Mindy would either run out of words, or get bored and move to another seat. Sadly, it was a vain hope…

“...and would you believe she had the nerve to tell me _I_ was the one who was wrong?” She paused, looking at him for an answer. Having no idea what she was talking about, he just shook his head. 

“Exactly!” She stated emphatically, slapping the arm of her seat. “I mean really, trying to blame me for something that was obviously her fault. I ended that friendship pretty quick, let me tell you. I don’t need friends like that in my life. Oh, goody, look!” and she smacked his arm and pointed at the flight attendant handing out menus. Seungmin jerked back and rubbed his arm. 

_What was wrong with this girl? Why would she smack his arm so hard over menus?_

She noticed him rubbing. “OMG, I am so sorry! I really smacked you a good one, didn’t I?” She giggled again. “Sometimes I don’t know my own strength. My brother gets so mad at me because I smack him like that, and he’s not allowed to hit me back. Well, he is older, so he should be tougher. Anyways, I’m sorry again, I’m just so happy to see the menus. Means we’ll be eating soon. Remember I told you I was hungry, and I really meant it. So what are you going to pick, the chicken or the beef? I can’t decide. I mean, beef, well beef is great, but I _love_ chicken, but I eat a lot of chicken and beef would be a great change, but I am really partial to chicken. Oh, I can’t decide. I know it’s only two choices, but a flibberty-gibbet like me has a hard time even with just two. It’s unbelievable, drives my mom nuts. Drives a lot of people nuts, come to think of it. Argh, I just can’t decide, it’s too hard.” She turned to him. “Could you please decide for me? No, nevermind, whatever you pick, I’ll wish you had picked the other, then I’ll be mad at you, and I don’t want to be mad at anyone today. We still have a long way to go. What to do, what to do.”

She actually was silent while she pondered and he enjoyed the quietness. A few moments later the attendant came back, asking their choices. Seungmin gave his order and Mindy, looking desperate, blurted out, “Beef! No, chicken! Yes, chicken! Wait, no, yes, no, oh quick just go!’

The bewildered attendant moved on and Mindy wooshed in relief, and collapsed against her seat. “I am so glad that’s over. You wouldn’t think it would be that hard, but it is. You watch, when the food comes, I’ll probably complain that I should have gotten the beef after all. It’s a real bummer being like this. It took me a month to decide what colour to paint my bedroom walls. Dad was about to pull his hair out because I kept changing my mind. Well, that did he expect, that’s a really big decision, I mean, I gotta look at those walls everyday. Of course, since I’m away at college, I don’t look everyday anymore…”

He tuned her out again, wondering when the food would come, hoping that it was soon. Surely she would be quiet when she ate. It was impossible to chew and talk at the same time, wasn’t it? He sincerely hoped so.

“...but of course, I could never admit _that,_ she would never let me live it down. Ugh, little sisters are worse than older brothers, at least most of the time, but sometimes he drives me so crazy. Sometimes I wish I was an only child. But then, all the attention would be on me, So, I guess it’s good to have siblings. Then there are those days… It’s a good thing the choice isn’t mine, I would constantly be getting rid of them and wishing them back. Back, huh, that reminds me, my brother got a tattoo on his back, and I thought mom was going to kill him! She chased him around the house with her broom. It was pretty funny considering my mom is only 5’2” and my brother is like 6’3”. My dad was pretty chill about it, but what can he say, he has two from his Army days. I wouldn’t even dream of a tattoo, mom would legit kill me. And the thought needles and ink in my skin…” she shuddered. “...well, not to be thought of. Say, I wonder what’s taking so long with that food. Did I mention how hungry I was? I thought for sure..”

Seungmin tuned out once again. Did she _never_ run out of things to talk about? 

_It was going to be a long flight._

He was startled out of his thoughts when Mindy began clapping. “Oh, goody, goody,” she squealed, grabbing his arm and squeezing. “The food is coming, the food is coming!” She bounced up and down, jerking his arm along. He pulled away from her with a frown, but she didn’t notice, intent on the attendant with the food trolley.

“Ooh, she’s here, hurry, put your tray down!” Mindy put her own tray down and turned to help him, but he pushed her hands away and did it himself. She was unfazed, still bouncing in excitement. Finally, their food was in front of them, and they removed the covers. 

“Mmm… smells so, so good!” She sniffed appreciatively. She leaned over and sniffed. “Yours smells good too! Maybe I should’ve gotten… No Mindy, stop it!” and she slapped herself. “Get a grip and eat your own food.” she told herself sternly. Then she noticed Seungmin staring at her in shock and she giggled. 

“Gotta boss myself around. Otherwise I’ll dither again. Remember, I told you I would be like this, and I don’t want to ruin your meal. After all, It’s been a long day and we’re both hungry. You don’t need me pestering you about your food and wondering if it’s better than mine, thinking I should have gotten the beef, trying to build up the courage to ask you for a bite, and just in general making a pest of myself. No one wants their meal to be constantly interrupted. I mean, seriously, how can you enjoy a meal if someone is talking non-stop and you can’t eat because you have to answer them, and then your food gets cold, which of course, makes it not taste as good. So, the whole meal is ruined. And..”

The flight attendant interrupted to ask what they would like to drink. Seungmin used this opportunity to begin eating. With luck, it would take her so long to decide, he would be done before she started talking again. To his surprise, she quickly chose water, and immediately dug into her meal. 

He had been right, she couldn’t chew and talk at the same time. 

He was enjoying the quiet, and his meal, when he noticed she kept giving sidelong glances at his plate. He endured it for a few minutes, but finally gave in, and slipped a piece of beef onto her plate. Her face lit up as she speared it with her fork. While she chewed, she raised her glass in a silent toast to his generosity.When she swallowed, she spoke in a reverent tone. “You are my hero.”

He blushed, and busied himself finishing his meal. Before they were done however, the attendant came with the dessert card. Mindy leaned back and closed her eyes.

“I absolutely cannot do this.” She said, and handed the card to Seungmin “The mental anguish of deciding on the chicken was bad enough, but trying to decide on which one of _three_ desserts, it’s too much. My brain will short-circuit. I can;t do it, I just can’t. It is beyond this poor, demented child’s capability today. I am going to place all my trust in you to pick for me. You have proven yourself by the beef. Please pick for me, but don’t tell me, don’t even let me hear you tell her, write it down or something. Ugh, why does life have to be so full of choices. My dad says that I’m part butterfly, that’s why I can never decide. I tell him I’m an airhead, and that’s why. He says airheads don’t maintain a 4.0 average. I say I’m a smart airhead. There’s no other way to explain this. Only an airhead could dither so about simple choices. Hard stuff is easy, you know, like where to go to college, which car I should buy, but the little stuff, forget it. Drives my family nuts, something I’m very good at. How about you? Do you drive your family nuts? Somehow, I don’t think so, you seem so calm, cool, and collected. I bet you’re the perfect one in your family. I bet you get straight A’s and your mom is so proud of her little boy and pinches your cheeks.”

“I actually don’t live with my parents,” Seungmin was surprised that she paused long enough for him to get a whole sentence out, but noticed that she was watching the attendant bringing the desserts. Soon they each had a piece of cheesecake in front of them. She dug in, and he enjoyed another interlude of silence. 

Apparently the only thing that could stop the barrage was food.

The silence ended abruptly as Mindy picked up the conversation right where it had left off. “Why don’t you live with your parents? Did something happen to them? Did you run away from home? Are you, and I dread to ask, an orphan? Did your parents die and leave you to fend for yourself in this cruel world? Are you friendless and famililess and-”

Seungmin saw actual tears start to form in her eyes as she worked herself up about his apparent orphaned state. He had to stop her, and the only way he could think to do it was by clapping his hand over her mouth. She froze and stared big-eyed at him.

“I am _not_ an orphan!” he stated emphatically. “Got it?” At her nod, he removed his hand.

“Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I did it again.” Mindy babbled. “I just presumed and got all worked up. I am such an idiot.” and she slumped back in her seat. A tear had escaped, and she wiped it away. He was glad his brothers were all either already sleeping, or watching movies with headphones. He knew he would _never_ live down the teasing about making a girl cry.

The irrepressible girl was not silent long, unfortunately. “So then, why don’t you live with your dad and mom? Is it because of school? Or a job, maybe? You are only 19, a little young to be on your own, I’m older and I don’t want to live alone. I like living in the dorm and with my parents. I don’t know why people like to live alone, it’s so quiet. I guess you could talk to yourself, but that would be crazy, wouldn’t it? I mean, really, what- stand in front of the mirror and have whole conversations with yourself? Nah, I would let me get a word in edgewise. It's better I live with other people so there’s someone to answer me. I can’t imagine how hard it would be to have no one answer you when you talk.”

“I can,” Seungmin said to himself, a bit salty. He tuned her out again, trying to think of a polite way to get her to _shut up_ so he could sleep. It seemed hopeless with her unceasing need to talk. 

Suddenly she stood up and said “So, I’ll be right back, okay?” and headed for the bathroom. He sighed in relief at the blessed quietness and hoped she would take her time. 

Not nearly a long enough time later, she was back in her seat. Before she could say one word, however, Seungmin was on his feet, scooting past her, and on his way to the bathroom. He needed more silence, and this was one way to get it.

Coming out of the bathroom, after staying in as long as he reasonably could, Seungmin noticed, with relief, that Mindy had her pillow and blanket out. She was snuggled in, with headphones on and eyes closed. Finally he could sleep! Approaching his seat, he took off his hoodie, since it would be too hot to sleep in. He opened the overhead bin to stow it away, when he heard a small shriek. 

_Oh dear God, now what set her off?_ he thought, looking around to see if anyone else had heard. Thankfully, they were all either, like he saw before, sleeping or had headphones on, All, except the ever-watchful, scowling Chan, and a curious flight attendant, who poked her head around the door frame. Seungmin shook his head, meaning there was no problem, and, with a smile, she withdrew. Chan was still scowling

Seungmin sighed internally for like the 7,289th time that night. He looked at Mindy to see what the latest thing to sether off was. To his horror, she was staring at his _pantline_ and _smiling._ He checked there quickly, had he left his fly open? Was there a wet spot? What did she see?

He was soon enlightened.

“Where did you get that awesome-sauce belt buckle?” she asked.. Of course he had no time to reply before she was off again. “Would you believe my dad collects belt buckles? Of course not, who would. Seriously, what a weirdly random thing to collect. He has a special room just for his collection! There are buckles from all over the world in there. It’s just like a museum. He even has display cases and everything. I told him it’s a little weird and he says ‘This coming from a girl who has a room full of dead bugs.’ Well, what do you expect from someone who is studying to be an Entomologist? That’s the study of bugs, you know. I really find them fascinating. My brother says girls are supposed to be afraid of bugs, but I think that’s ridiculous. Bugs aren’t scary, they’re… Argh, got sidetracked again by one of my favorite things to talk about, I just think they’re so interesting. Each one is unique and… but once again I digress.” She giggled. “Bet you didn’t know I knew such a big word. I surprise a lot of people when I use big words. For some reason most people think I’m kinda dumb. Don’t understand it.” and she shook her head in puzzlement. 

“Anyway,” she continued. “My dad is always on the lookout for new and different buckles. I have a couple in my luggage that I found at something called a ‘Flea Market’. Stupid name, there are no fleas anywere, why you would have a market for them anyway is beyond me. But back to the buckle- yours is one of the unique ones. I really want to take a picture of it for my dad. He has a photo album of buckles that he can’t buy and that would go great in there.” She held up her phone and snapped a couple of pictures of the buckle.

Before Mindy could put her phone away, it was snatched out of her hand by a very angry Bang Chan. 

Chan turned to Seungmin and went off on him in Korean. His loud voice woke the sleepers and penetrated the headphones of the others. Chan was really on a roll, scolding Seungmin for allowing _that girl_ to get so close to him, and so on. Everyone was watching him, so no one noticed how angry Mindy was getting. 

No one but Minho that is. He could see the anger rising in her and figured she probably understood everything Chan was saying. She was on a flight to Korea, after all, so the chances of her knowing at least a little bit of Korean were rather high.

He tried to get Chan’s attention by tugging on his sleeve, but Chan just waved him off. Minho shrugged and prepared himself for the inevitable fireworks. 

Sure enough, about a minute later it happened. Chan said the word ‘sasaeng’, and bam.

“Sasaeng? Sasaeng?!” she yelled. “I am _not_ a sasaeng! What horrible thing to say about me! Why would I be a sasaeng? Do you think you’re somebody special?” At all the shocked faces she continued. “Yeah, be surprised that the white girl speaks Korean, but I bet I’m more Korean than you, you stupid Aussie.” and she poked Chan in the chest, hard. “I was born in Korea, I have a Korean birth certificate, a Korean passport, and a Korean step-father who adopted me, so I even have a Korean name. If you don’t believe me,” she bent over, grabbed her passport from her pack, and threw it at Chan. “Here. I am the daughter of a very important man and I travel with bodyguards. I don’t need to be some crazed sasaeng to a bunch of people I don’t even know.” She dropped back into her seat, folded her arms, and turned her head to look at the window. 

Total silence.

Chan fumbled with the passport, finally opening it to the first page. Sure enough, there was her picture, and the name- Park Minji. 

The other members crowded around, trying to see. Felix finally grabbed it and passed it along to the others. 

Ashamed of himself, Chan went back to his seat. The bodyguards, who had been standing protectively in the background, saw there was no threat, and sat back down. Everyone silently took their seats. 

Seungmin took the passport from Changbin, sat down, and laid it on Mindy’s lap. She shoved it back in her bag, reclined in her seat, pulled on her blanket, and turned her back to him, She put her headphones in, closed her eyes, and pretended to be asleep. 

Seungmin felt bad and wanted to apologize for Chan, but she clearly didn’t want to be bothered. He didn’t know what to do, so he went to sleep. 

The flight attendants darkened the cabin, and soon enough everyone was sleeping.

Sometime later Seungmin woke with a start. He lay confused, feeling his bed shaking violently. Then he remembered he was on a plane and it was only turbulence. He rolled over, got comfortable again, and was almost asleep when he heard sniffling. Sitting up, he looked at Mindy. She lay rigid, eyes closed, tears streaming down her face. Her hands were gripping the seat arms so tight, her fingers were white. 

“Mindy,” he whispered. “What’s wrong?”

With a faint cry, she flung herself on him, wrapping her arms tightly around him, burying her head in his shoulder, sobbing violently. His arms automatically closed around her, and he awkwardly patted her back. 

“I’m so scared!” She whispered through the sobs, “I hate turbulence. I just know we’re going to crash. We’ll lose control, fall, and…” she shuddered, and clung tighter. 

Poor Seungmin didn't know what to do with this lap full of terrified girl. It had never happened to him before. He found himself patting and stroking her arm and talking to her like she was a baby. It seemed to work. She gradually quieted down, loosened her grip, and stopped crying A few minutes later, he realized she was asleep. He carefully moved her back to her seat and covered her up. She sighed, but stayed asleep. 

Before going back to sleep himself, Seungmin looked around at his bandmates. He hoped none of them had woken up and seen what had happened. Thankfully, they all seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Satisfied, he went back to sleep.

Mindy’s voice woke him up a few hours later. That she was talking was nothing new, it was who she was talking to that jolted him wide awake. 

_Chan-hyung?_

He had apparently traded seats with Jisung, and must have apologized, with the way Mindy was talking so animatedly. 

“-and when I was four, my mom married my dad. He had a son who was twelve, so I instantly became a little sister. That took some getting used to, let me tell you. They kept pinching my cheeks and saying ’Cute!’ Then when I was seven, my little sister was born. At first I was jealous, you know? I mean who wouldn't be. I had all the attention for three years, then she came along and took it. Of course it didn’t last long. As soon as Mina could walk, she followed me everywhere and tried to copy everything I did. Who wouldn’t fall for that? She’s the best little sister, even though she’s really quiet. My brother says I do enough talking for the both of us, and then some, but I don’t believe him. How could one person talk for more than two people? How can anyone have that much to say?”.

Mindy shook her head and continued. “Anyway, when I was fourteen my parents decided to send me to the US for high school. So I moved in with my mom’s brother and his family. _That_ was a real eye opener. My uncle has six kids. No such thing as peace and quiet in that house. And privacy, no such thing. Four of my cousins are boys, so I learned a lot about guys those three years I was there. My girl cousins are real talkers. It was hard to get a word in at all with those two! Did you ever meet anyone like that? You know, someone who just hogs the whole conversation and barely lets you answer a question before they’re talking again? Well, that’s what I had to put up with, and believe you me, it was hard. My dad also decided I need to learn another language, so on top of all my school work, I had a tutor twice a week, teaching me Japanese. Why Japanese? Because my dad’s company does a lot of business with Japan, so he wants me to know it too. He really wants all three of us to join his company. I really want to study bugs. Do you know how fascinating bugs are?”

Seungmin noticed a familiar look on Chan’s face. It was the look of one overwhelmed with words. He was sure his face had looked like that too. 

He must have made some kind of noise, because Mindy turned to him.”Oh good, you’re awake. I was trying to be quiet and not wake you, but I see that didn’t work.” She shrugged. “It was time to get up anyway. They’ll be bringing breakfast soon, and not long after that, we’ll be landing. I can hardly wait! It’s been almost a year since I’ve been home, and I've been gone a lot these past five years, as I’m sure you heard me tell Chan. You know he's not such a bad guy after all. As soon as he saw I was awake, he came over and apologized. He made that other guy, Jisung, I think his name is, move, so he could sit and really talk to me. He told me who you all are, a K-pop group. Boy was I surprised, I never thought I would meet someone famous, like you guys. Not that I listen to much K-pop , being a serious student and all that.” she giggled. “Yeah, right. But anyways, he gave me the sweetest apology and now we’re friends, even though I’ll probably never see you all again.” she frowned. “I don’t like that idea, so I won’t think about it. I’ll just pretend we’ll meet again. You never know. Who knew we would meet to begin with. Seriously, what are the chances that an ordinary girl like me would meet famous people and get to spend so much time with them. Oh look, here comes the attendants with breakfast. Good, good, good. I am _so_ hungry. Are you hungry? You must be, it's been hours since supper. Oh, hurry, hurry.”

Chan had taken the opportunity to sneak back to his seat, Seungmin noticed. Jisung once again was across the aisle, and he and Minho were grinning like idiots at Seungmin’s plight. 

Thankfully food distracted her, as usual, and Seungmin was able to eat in peace. He went to brush his teeth as soon as he was done eating, and returned to find Mindy talking to Jisung. The familiar dazed ook was on his face. It was Seungmin’s turn to grin. 

“-and then I told him that even though I liked a lot of different kinds of music, my favorite is something called ‘blue-grass’ in America. I have no idea why it’s called that. Grass isn’t blue, and why music would be named after grass is a mystery to me.”

She was interrupted by an announcement from the flight crew. They would be landing in about half an hour, please prepare everything, thank you for flying, etc. etc.

After the announcements Seungmin waited for Mindy to continue her latest rant, but to his shock, she was silent. Looking at her, it was his turn to be surprised. She sat with her eyes closed, breathing heavily, pale and sweaty. She once again had a death grip on the seat arms.

“Hey, relax,” he told her hurriedly. “We have like twenty minutes till we land.”

“I know,” she spoke through tight lips. “But thinking about it already has me paranoid. She suddenly let go of the seat arm, and grabbed his. “You don’t think we’re going to die, do you? All kinds of strange things happen when planes land. I’ve heard stories.” and she looked at him pleadingly. 

He pried her fingers off his arm, “Planes land every day, and I’m sure our pilot knows what he’s doing. It’s gonna be okay.” he placed her hand back on the seat arm, as she nodded, looking unconvinced. Mindy continued to sit silently, for which Seungmin was sincerely thankful. 

A few minutes later the pilot came on with another announcement. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, it seems the wind is a bit high today at the airport, so our landing will be a little rough. There’s no need to worry, however. Please keep your seatbelts fastened, and we will land safely in about five minutes. We have already begun our final descent. Thank you.”

A small whimper escaped Mindy’s mouth, but otherwise, she remained frozen. The plane dropped altitude and began to shake as it hit the turbulence. Seungming was watching out the window when he felt the death grip return to his arm. That was gonna leave a bruise, he could tell.

“We’re gonna die,” whispered Mindy tearfully. “I just know it. I’m too young to die, especially like this. I always pictured myself living to a ripe old age and doing all that normal stuff people do, you know? Like graduating, working at a nice place, getting married, having kids, grandkids. But now that dream is gone, vanished, crushed by turbulence.”

“Uh, Mindy,” Seungmin said, once again peeling off her fingers. “We’ve landed.”

“Oh,” she said, sitting up straight. “Wow, thought we were goners for sure.” she laughed shakily in relief. She took a deep breath, and as the plane taxied to the dock, she began thanking him. “Thank you so much, you have no idea how scared I was. You’re such a comfortable person to be around! I bet your friends rely on you a lot! Thank you, thank you, thank you. I will never forget this! You are a real hero. Every girl needs a hero in her life, and you’re mine. Just think, I have my own hero. Lucky me! Thank you, thank you, thank you!” and, to his complete and forever remembered shock, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

His eyes widened, his hand covered his cheek, a blush staining it already. He quickly looked to see if anyone had witnessed it, but they were all suspiciously busy gathering their things. Mindy herself was already standing to retrieve her stowed carry-on. 

“Yes!” she cheered. “They’re opening the door. I’ll get to see my family soon!” She acted like nothing unusual had happened, so he decided to too. He grabbed his bag and followed her off the plane. The whole way down the tunnel, she had hold of his arm, tugging and talking non-stop about her family.

“The first one I’m gonna hug is my dad. He’s the best dad in the whole world. Bet you he’ll pick me up and swing me around. Then my mom will get a good long hug, and my sister will be last. Wish my brother could be here, but he joined the military a couple of months ago. It won’t quite be the same without him. Oh well, he’ll come visit as soon as he can. Ohh, we’re almost there! I’m super excited!” and she squeezed his arm one last time.

When they came out, she dropped his arm and ran. Seungmin watched as, sure enough, her father swung her around as soon as she crashed into him. He grinned and shook his head. Turning to follow his group to the waiting vans, he sighed in happiness. Finally, he would have some peace and quiet on the ride to the dorm. 

His happiness was short-lived however, as Jisung passed him, and whispered, “My hero.”

  
  



End file.
